


The Man Behind the Glasses & Cape

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Barns and Farms, Derek Hale & Glasses, Derek Hale as Superman, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Engaged Sterek, Fluff and Humor, Insecure Derek Hale, Inspired by Smallville, Journalists Sterek, Kind of like a cross over but not really, Kissing, M/M, Reassuring Stiles Stilinski, Short & Sweet, Smallville setting, Stiles Stilinski as Lois Lane, Sweet Derek Hale, Thank the Crisis crossover for this, The Daily-Planet, smallville references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: The wooden floorboards thudded loudly as he climbed the stairs, announcing his presence, though he knew Derek had heard his arrival long before he entered the barn.Reaching the top, his eyes didn’t need to look far, zeroing in on the single form standing just outside the open “window” depicting a cosmic scenery, bathing the man before him in streams of silvery light.“Hey.” He said softly, moving forward.Derek didn’t turn around. His head was bowed down, eyes fixed on something in his hands*OR: Derek Hale is Superman and engaged to one Stiles Stilinski. Only people don't really see the appeal of Derek Hale or what Stiles sees in him when he could have someone like Superman. Said people are stupid and Stiles is gonna set the record straight for Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 374





	The Man Behind the Glasses & Cape

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to mind after watching Tom Welling return as Clark Kent. It made me nostalgic. The fic was inspired by two Smallville scene, the one where Clark questions how being with him, the glasses wearing clutz him, will impact the way people see Lois and the scene were Lois tries on his glasses.
> 
> This isn't really a crossover, but the themes of the two shows are used. Like Hoechlin in Supergirl and the Smallville farm and barn.
> 
> See End Notes for more info.

“Hey, Sourwolf.” Stiles called out to Derek as he walked into the farm house. The lighting was low, soft and gentle. He missed the laughter that used to echo through the walls, the smell of apple pie and coffee in the morning.

He felt the lingering ache less than he used to. The ring on his left fourth-finger brought a sense of comfort to him.

Smiling, he walked further into the house, shredding his suit jacket. “Sourwolf!”

His smile dimmed when he received no answer. The house appeared empty, but Stiles turned back around, his feet carrying him to the one place he knew he would find Derek. The air was crisp and smelt of hay, and animals. The stars twinkled in the night sky, reminding him of how long he’d been at work, how much time he’d missed, trying to catch this stupid deadline Deaton was pushing.

The wooden floorboards thudded loudly as he climbed the stairs, announcing his presence, though he knew Derek had heard his arrival long before he entered the barn.

Reaching the top, his eyes didn’t need to look far, zeroing in on the single form standing just outside the open “window” depicting a cosmic scenery, bathing the man before him in streams of silvery light.

“Hey.” He said softly, moving forward.

Derek didn’t turn around. His head was bowed down, eyes fixed on something in his hands. His dark hair was no longer combed and sleeked back in his usual “work-place” hair-do. It was messy and had clearly been brushed back with his fingers. His dark jeans hugged his long legs and thick thighs, his shoulders, solid and firm, were tense, the loose flannel shirt that Derek had brought in a bulk for both him and Stiles did nothing to hide his stiff posture.

Reaching out, Stiles laid a gentle hand between Derek’s shoulders, moving, turning to face Derek, head cocked to the side. He looked down and immediately understood what this was about. In Derek’s hands were the glasses they had recently agreed Derek should wear to hide his identity from people.

“Derek.” Stile sighed. “It meant nothing.”

“No?” Silver-green eyes met his, sad and dejected.

It broke his heart, seeing that look. He hated Deaton for bringing it up, he hated Lydia for agreeing with it, and most of all he hated himself for not saying something then and there.

His hesitation had been what had caused Derek to leave Deaton’s office, shoulders slumped but head held high.

For the past two years, Stiles’ career had taken off. His name and image was known by most people in Metropolis, and with his strengthening reputation came the world’s expectation. It had never affected his relationship with Derek, but someone, some ass-hat, had off-handily ask what a guy like him was doing with a farm boy like Hale. Stiles had snapped at him to ask that again and see what happens but Lydia had been nearby. She’d asked Deaton if Stiles’ relationship with Derek had a negative impact on Stiles and subsequently the Daily Planet and it would appear that it did.

Not much, but it did.

They had called them in, made the situation known and Stiles had been too shocked to even utter words, because this was Deaton and Lydia, but that moment of silence had been enough for Derek who’d said “It’s okay, we’ll work on it” and had left.

“I…” Derek started to say, cutting off himself off with a sigh. “I always knew I wasn’t good enough for you.”

Stiles tensed up. “What?”

Derek turned to look at him. Stiles moved, shifting around so that he stood before Derek, amber eyes rising to meet Derek’s. He reached up, hands cupping stubble cheeks.

With conviction, Stiles spoke. “You are an amazing man, Derek Hale. And not just because of your powers, which is amazing on its own. No, it’s because of the man you are in here.” He dropped a hand, palm pressing against a firm pec, right over Derek’s beating heart. “You are the man who took one look at an Army brat and took whatever he threw your way without judgement or expectation. You cared about me even when I gave you no reason to, as you do with everyone else and you do it with all your heart. You love with everything in you, and you help those who need it, even when helping them seems impossible. And I don’t mean as Superman. I mean as Derek Hale. You open your heart and your arms for all those in need. You do it so sincerely and so generously.”

Stiles looked at Derek, shaking his head in wonder and awe. “You are my best friend, my light and my strength. Derek Hale. Not Superman. Derek Hale is the man I love, the man I fell for right here at this house, and the man I chose to marry. And anyone who thinks different or questions it will get a foot so deep up their ass they will be tasting their own stupidity.”

A laugh cracked the sad mask that had claimed Derek’s expression. His eyes lit up, lips spreading to reveal those adorable bunny teeth Stiles used to relentlessly tease him about when he first got here.

“You Copy?” Stiles lifted his eyebrows.

Smiling, Derek lifted a hand and cupped Stiles’ cheek, leaning down to whisper against his lips. “God, I love you.”

Grinning, Stiles closed the distance. Their lips locked and caressed. A strong arm curled around his waist, pulling him closer, pressing him right up against Derek’s firm form. A body molded by farm work and football, oh and saving the world. He sighed into the kiss, tilting his head as warmth seeping into every inch of him.

Their loving kiss slowed into small, sweet pecks before Stiles finally drew away, leaning back against the arm still holding him close.

“Give me those.” He looked down at the glasses that was still clutched in Derek’s hand. Taking the specs, he opened them up and lifted them to his face. He made a show of crossing his eyes as he slipped them on. Holding onto the sides, he cocked his to the side and grinned.

“How do I look? Think I should get me a pair, too?”

A heat flashed in Derek’s eyes.

Stiles grinned turned sultry.

He had just enough time to grab hold onto Derek’s shoulders as the man lifted him, hefting him up so that Stiles could lock his legs around his waist, before the Man of Steel sped them out the barn, into their home and up the stairs.

He fell onto their soft bed, moaning from the lips that pressed against his, the body that blanketed him and the hands that roamed and caressed his form.

Stiles leaned back, panting as he said. “Oh, I am so getting me a pair.”

Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck as a response and whatever else Stiles was about to say next was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> glasses scene : 9.08 smallville - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvJj6_JTMs
> 
> The scene that inspired Derek's insecurity - 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yeN5EK1AaWQ
> 
> &
> 
> Another vid to watch to get a feel of the fic thanks to Lidil -   
> Smallville MASQUERADE Clois - Hiding in plain sight
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNy3cp6Icik
> 
> *
> 
> \- Remaining true to Erica Durance's version of Lois, Stiles is an Army Brat like her.  
> \- The Sheriff can be the General but not as much as a slightly dick-ish overprotective father.  
> \- Deaton is Perry White


End file.
